


Il re folle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [29]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al We are out for prompt.Prompt: #1 Thorki, rating rosso - "Inginocchiati di fronte al tuo re"Pacchetto2: PACCHETTO 2) Cuffie/Vacanza + Avvertimento Missing Moments.





	Il re folle

Il re folle

 

Thor guardava i suoi piedi nudi, sporchi di sangue, li vedeva sfocati e a malapena intravedeva le proprie gambe villose; le sue braccia erano immobilizzate ad una trave di legno, che gli pesava dolorosamente sulle spalle curve, con dei ganci di metallo. Ansimava piano, alzando e abbassando il petto, incapace d’impedire ad un rivolo di bava di colargli dalle labbra.

Loki era seduto di traverso sul trono e faceva vorticare lo scettro che teneva con una mano.

“Fratello, non ti piace la ‘vacanza’ che ti ho preparato? Dovevo fare qualcosa di amorevole altrettanto a quando hai permesso ai tuoi amichetti di Midgardi di umiliarmi e mi hai messo quel simpatico apparato di metallo sulla bocca” soffiò.

Thor sentiva le gambe tremare, rantolando sempre più rumorosamente. La sua voce di Loki gli feriva i timpani e gli rimbombava nella testa, amplificata da delle cuffie auricolari che il dio degl’inganni gli aveva infilato nelle orecchie.

I suoi capelli, dalle lunghe treccine color dell’oro, erano stati raggruppati in una cuffia nera, con una runa che rappresentava gli schiavi.

“Inginocchiati di fronte al tuo re!” ordinò Loki. Gli colpì le ginocchia con lo scettro, Thor capitolò sotto il peso del pezzo di legno e precipitò a terra, con il capo chino.

“Così va meglio” disse Loki, guardandolo in ginocchio ai piedi del trono dorato. Thor aveva una grande ferita all’altezza dell’addome muscoloso, che pulsava vistosamente.


End file.
